Gone
by Seta Kaede
Summary: X-Over with Justice League. Gear and Static disappeared a month ago, can the Justice League help to find them, and will the two teens ever be the same again? Contains slash (VR) pairing.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story idea that refused to leave my head until I wrote it down. I have no idea how many chapters will be written but I had to get it down on paper. Please tell me what you think and give me feedback.

BE WARNED! This is going to be a fairly angstful story and will contain slash (male/male) pairings, if this offends you leave now because I will insult any flames I receive on the subject. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Chapter 1

Flash threw himself on the couch in the Watch Tower with a sigh of relief, it had been at least a month since he had a moment to relax. It seemed like every time they turned around lately there was some idiot trying to take over the world or some body out for revenge on the League.

Enjoying the absence of the emergency lights, which seemed to have been continuously on for the last 30 days, Flash clicked on the tv in his room catching the intro into some news segment.

The male news anchor seemed to be just doing the lead in, "…and in other news there appears to be no leads in the complete disappearance of two teens from Dakota City…" Flash's mouth dropped open and he sprung to his feet as a picture of Virgil and Richie flashed on the screen behind the anchor.

In a minute he was in the main room quickly comming the rest of the League as he tuned in the channel. The six others appeared ranging from slightly perturbed to downright pissed that their first break in a long time had been interrupted.

Batman stalked forward, "Flash! What the hel…."

He was quickly cut off "Bruce, shut up and listen!" as the large screen was tuned to the news station. The anchor was still talking but the pictures behind him were gone so the rest of the league waited impatiently for what could possibly be so important.

"For more on this startling disappearance we'll go to Amy Wong who is currently in Dakota City. Amy?" A pretty young Asian woman appeared on the screen standing in front of Dakota High School. "Thanks Rick, yes it has been approximately one month since Virgil Hawkins and Richard Foley, both students at this high school, disappeared without a trace."

Every single one of the Leaguers stood in stunned silence as she continued, "There has been no clues and police are at a standstill, they are asking if anyone has any information to please come forward."

The picture changed showing a haggard looking Mr. Hawkins, Adam, & Sharon who spoke to the camera, "Please, if anyone knows anything about my baby brother contact the police, and if you're out there we want you home so badly."

The screen faded back to the on scene reporter looking somber, "Back to you in the studio Rick."

Flash clicked off the screen turning to the other members as they went into the meeting room, each taking a seat at the large table, Superman was the first to speak "How on Krypton did we not know?"

He looked around the table trying to find an answer, Batman narrowed his eyes in thought, "They had a communicator, have we gotten any messages from them lately?"

"I don't think we've checked our data messages in weeks Bruce, we've been so busy." Sighed Green Lantern in regret. Batman quickly moved to the console calling up their data messages; there were multiple messages from Dakota.

Flash summed it up, "Shit."


	2. Chap 2

WOW! People actually liked my story, trust me that I am truly amazed to get so much encouragement to actually continue this story. Here is a new chapter, come tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Superman, Flash, & Batman headed immediately for Dakota City and Virgil Hawkins center of operations, the idea of their base being an abandoned gas station had always amused the Leaguers.

They were ten feet from the door when they were met with several very pissed super teens blocking the doorway. "What are you three doing here?" hissed Shebang from her position on one of the gas pumps.

"Yes, you don't belong here." Spit out a frozen Permafrost who hovered at the edge of the building standing on a patch of ice.

As the three leaguers tried to speak they found the area around their feet peppered with sharp spikes, "I would advise you to leave now." A very collected Nails said as she stepped out from behind a post.

Before anything else could be done a calm voice came from the doorway of the station, "Shenice, Maureen, Ally back off." A disgusted Rubberband Man stepped from the shadows, "Better late then never, and you are fucking late."

Turning back he spoke over his shoulder, "Let them come in; Shenice you have the east, Maureen the west, and Ally if you can do the north. Reconvene and do the south together, radio when you're headed back. "

With a glare each of the girls headed in their respective directions leaving the three superheroes to follow Adam inside. The inside looked much like it had the last time they were there, like the inside of an abandoned gas station.

Adam was standing over to one side by a large table, picking up a small remote he looked at the three, "It would be better to give you the details somewhere more appropriate." Clicking the button the three found themselves lowered into a large meeting room.

A gigantic screen covered one wall and electrical components and machines covered the edges of the room. Shifting his form Adam seated himself at the table, gesturing at the other chairs, "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Kent, Mr. West, take a seat, we have quite a bit to discuss."

The three heroes seated themselves looking suspiciously at the young man on the other side of the table, Flash was the fist to speak "How did you know…?"

Adam snorted leaning in the chair, "Do you really think that Virgil and Ritchie allowed us all this close without knowing the secret? They've known who you guys are since the minute they met you at the watch tower. You seem to forget that Ritchie is a genius and can basically hack any system, including yours, without leaving a trace. It's not like anyone would believe us anyway."

He settled back into the seat clicking on the large screen behind him, a picture of Virgil and Ritchie hanging out on it, "Here's what we know, Virgil and Ritchie left the house at about 6:30 AM; I know because they got out of their early to escape Sharon's cooking."

He gave a small chuckle before continuing, "Mr. H got a call from the school reporting that both Ritchie and Virgil were not present for the day…"

Adam was interrupted by Batman, "Why would Mr. Hawkins receive a call about Ritchie not being at school? Where are his parents?"

Adam sighed rubbing his head, "I had assumed you knew this, Ritchie's father and mother didn't take the knowledge that their son was gay, and in a homosexual relationship with a black kid, very well. They kicked his ass and kicked him out, Mr. H has temporary custody."

Confused looks appeared on the three leaguers face, "So who was he in a relationship with? I mean you would assume his dad may freak a little when he finds out his son is gay…" trailed off Flash

Adam looked at the three of them with shock on his face, "You mean you don't know, no cuddles in the watchtower? No super powers of observation? Ritchie and Virgil were together, as in a couple."

With a click of the pointer the screen showed a picture of the two teens with Ritchie behind Virgil, his arms around him. Virgil had Ritchie's hand in his kissing the knuckle as he leaned into his chest. It was a comfortable pose that was definitely between two people who were more then friends.

Smirking at the stunned expressions he quickly grew serious cutting off comments, "Ask later, let's get back to what's important at the moment."

The screen blackened as he continued, "Now Virgil may be one to skip but Ritchie never would. Mr. H got a hold of me and I tried to reach either of them on their communicators, no luck. I called in reinforcements the three girls who you have met; a police report was called in."

Clicking again the view shifted to a dumpster, "This is where we found their bags, no prints not even their own as well as everything vital was missing, books, costumes, etc. The only thing left in them was their two tracing tags and their student IDs. Obviously whatever happened we were supposed to know that these were their bags."

He turned to them again his eyes shooting fire, "We tried to contact you, but obviously you don't check messages on your emergency broadcast systems. It's been a month and we are no closer to finding the two then we were that day."

Sighing he closed the screen and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "We've had no ransom demands, no taunting notes, nothing to give us a clue as to where the two have disappeared."

He looked at the Leaguers somberly, "It's not a bang baby, none of them have this much patience or even stealth, the word would have already been back out on the street that Static and Gear had been taken down. Woulda been worth some serious street cred to whoever did it; and trust me they all know that."

Before Adam could continue Superman's communicator buzzed on his belt, he flipped it open Green Lantern's solemn face filling the screen, "Superman, we've just gotten a transmission, you need to hear, I'd advise you to get back here quickly."

Adam rose with the three quickly shifting into his meta form, "Do you really think I will let you three go anywhere without me right now? Not a chance in hell, this is my family that we're tracking."

As they were exiting the station he quickly pressed his thumb to the door, hearing a click as the door swung shut behind him, "Automaton security system." He explained quickly as he pulled out his communicator, not explaining what it mean as he radioed the three girls.

"It sounds like the Watchtower got some kind of communiqué; I'm on my way there now; he winced holding it away from his ear as three screeches could be heard echoing over the line. Adam's face tightened, "Shebang, I need you to go tell Sharon and Mr. H; I don't need to be freezing my ass on the couch for the next month. Permafrost, finish patrol make sure you check the docks, Nails, come back to the station, I need you on the machines."

He finished the last few instructions to Nails and was hearing the report from Permafrost as the craft pulled into the Watchtower, "Alright, I'm here, I'll let you know if it's anything, Nails, please keep an eye on the station, it's been quiet lately, could you also radio you know who? Get her to do a Static and Gear fly by?"

Obviously hearing an affirmative he nodded signing off the communicator quickly, Flash looked at him from the front seat. "Jesus, do you even sleep?" He had heard the multiple coded messages and underlying factors in the conversation. Knowing there was a lot going on.

Adam merely smiled wryly, "There's a reason we have a bunkhouse on the lower levels. Beyond the fact that Virgil and Ritchie needed somewhere to make out." He laughed shortly, "Let's just say with those two gone the work just can't get done, Ritchie is really the only one who can repair any of our equipment, and Virgil manages to recruit or help more meta-humans then I thought possible."

His shoulders tightened as he stepped out into the Watchtower, following the Leaguers hoping that this wasn't yet another wild goose chase looking for his real family. He prayed to any higher deity he could think of, including Anasazi, that just once they could catch a break.

* * *

Now Please Remember to Review!

/  
/  
/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Green Lantern raised his eyebrow as the four walked into the tower; the reason for the slightly confused expression was the fourth member of the group who was holding up small piece of metal. As he punched a few keys a holographic display screen flew up with a picture of Mr. Hawkins, Sharon and Shebang.

"I'm at the watchtower, I'll let you know as soon as we know anything" his face softened lightly as he looked at his fiancé, "Sharon sweetie, lay down please, it can't be good for the baby okay? We'll get them back."

He winced at the death glare he received from across the line, "Don't you dare try and tell me what to do Mister, just get them back, got it?" Adam nodded quickly as Sharon continued, "not to mention that I would never do anything to hurt our baby, you be careful, I love you."

Adam smiled softly, "I love you too, now rest a little you know what the doctor said" quickly he cut the line before she could proceed to tear him apart. Looking up he blushed and smirked at the Leaguers. "A Gear invention, it only has a short wave and can't be used for multiple frequencies or videos but is unbreakable, there is no way you can intercept the transmission without the passcode."

Following them into the large meeting room he seated himself at the table looking across it into the seven serious faces, Batman leaned forward, "Rubberband Man, have you considered the possibility that someone already has the passcode to your system, it is possible that they could have gotten it from Gear or Static" he said coldly his voice implying many things.

Adam tensed looking across the table his face clouded so darkly that it was easy to remember that they hadn't always fought on the same side, "Not possible" he cut off Batman before he could interrupt, "After Braniac Ritchie knew how vulnerable the two of them were mentally, he came up with a chip. It was implanted in both Static and Gear's body, the purpose of it is actually quite simple, once activated, either by a word, a touch, or a certain level of pain, it physically freezes their vocal cords. They can still breathe, still…still scream, but any actual coherent talk is impossible. It can only be deactivated by someone with the correct key phrase, which was given to only those that are intimately trusted."

Wonder Woman looked shocked, "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not really" he sighed "I have one as well, as do Permafrost, Shebang, and Nails. When you consider the fact that we not only know eachother's identities as well as yours, the location of nearly every bang baby in the western hemisphere, as well as our knowledge on certain government 'experiments' that they would prefer to keep hidden it is a reasonable precaution."

"What if you were all taken captive, is there any other failsafe?" asked Superman.

"A few people outside our group have the code but beyond that no, if it was impossible for the code to be given for some reason then the vocal cords would remain frozen" he shrugged, "It's worth the risk."

He leaned forward ending the conversation as he looked at Green Lantern, "I heard you had a transmission." His face darkly shuddered as he waited. Lantern nodded in reply moving towards the meeting room computer panel, "We do, however it is a bit odd, I think we are going to want Batman's take on this."

Adam tapped his fingers on the table impatiently as Lantern adjusted the volume on the recording as the sound started to echo around the room. Batman's eyes narrowed as he listened to a voice he knew, but at the same time had not heard very much. "Justice League, Static Shock and Gear, Virgil Hawkins and Richard Foley are at 1830 Raven Lane in Gotham. Come as soon as you can."

"That was Harley Quinn, however that sounded more like the old Dr. Quinn, I would say that it was safe to assume that the Joker has Static and Gear. However this could also be a trap." Batman commented looking around the table. "He may be trying to get revenge for what happened last time he showed up in Dakota, though how he found out their real identities is … unsettling."

Across the table Adam stood leaning onto it, his face grim, "In all honesty I don't give a flyin' fuck if it's a trap or not, either we go now or I go home and get my girls and some others to come with me."

"Yourself and three teenage girls are no match for the Joker, he's insane, but also incredibly evil."

"Maybe not the four of us, even though I doubt that, well then how about six, ten, or fifty of us? That sound like enough?"

"Fifty?…How in the hell could you have 50 metas at your disposal?" asked Lantern incredulously.

"Not all metas, some humans, some supers, hell even some megabucks who will buy manpower, do you really think that it can't be done, well think again." He glared at the older men and women across the table, "Are we going, or am I leaving?"

Nodding Superman rose, "We're going; the fact that she knows who they are is enough for me."

As the rest of the League rose Adam spun around stalking back towards the docking bay. He yanked the transmitter quickly keying the code as the Hawkins home appeared in front of him, Shebang straightening quickly as she saw him appear. "Shebang, we have a lead, hopefully we know where they are, I need you to get Nails and Permafrost to set up the medic bay set, and … initiate Doctor."

The girl's eyes looked fearful, "Is it that bad?"

"I don't know yet, but better safe then sorry right?" he smiled weakly, "I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

With a quick goodbye he leaned against the bay door waiting for the rest. Stretching himself out he slithered inside the ship as the Leaguers entered seating himself in the forward cabin quickly. Looking at the ship itself he nodded, "Gear was right, this is a very nice design, compact and efficient. This should be able to land on a normal rooftop or street, correct?"

Looking down at his communicator he keyed in a few location markers and then corrected himself, "Or a dock. What the hell is it with warehouses?" He shook his head as he keyed in a local news station nodding as he saw the story about the capture of another meta and the picture of Static and Gear.

Flash looked at the display, "Okayyy, they're supposed to be missing, how exactly are they flying around the streets of Dakota? Do they have evil twins, possibly ones from another dimension?"

Adam looked startled before he let out a low laugh, one of the first real ones he had uttered in a long time, "Nah, one of the youngest bang baby's around; name's Mirage, and has the ability to basically create any visual but it won't have any physical substance, it will in essence be a manipulated mirage. Mirage creates the visual of Static and Gear and we take care of the punks."

Batman noticed the way that Adam had avoided not only the kid's real name but their gender and their age as well, "I don't remember ever reading about a bang baby with those kind of abilities from the database that was set up."

He snorted, "Yeah right, Mirage isn't in there, there are a lot of bang baby's that ain't in there. Hell, I'm only in there cause I was in jail, Permafrost was exposed and desperate, Shebang isn't a bang baby, and Nails got treatment. The rest, a lower profile then Static and Gear, stay under the radar."

Flash leaned forward looking interested, "So what's a typical bang baby power?"

"There isn't one, hell, there's pyrokinesis, physical mutations, mental mutations, physic abilities, I think there was even one girl who could literally go back in time but she jumped back and stopped herself from being at the first explosion. No one could ever figure out what exactly determined the extent of the change; Ritchie and Virgil have been doing research and think it was a combination between mental attitude, age, sex, and amount of exposure to the gas."

He whistled, "It really was random wasn't it?"

Adam shrugged, "In some ways, you'll notice the younger the bang baby the less obvious their power, you have no idea Mirage has a power, also the girls tend to have more controllable physical powers like Nails and Permafrost. But there's an exception to every rule."

Further explanations were cut off from the front of the cockpit, "We're landing in 20 minutes."


End file.
